Evil Ex, Much?
by StoryMaker1991
Summary: Everything is perfect with Mr. & Mrs. Scam...until an old flame from the past shows up & makes it her ultimate goal to win back her lover.
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **_Totally Spies!™_ is **NOT **mine! It's Marathon's©

**_The Beginning...At the Villa_**

All is well in the city of Beverly Hills. We return to look at the lives of our favorite spies. In the last 2 years, we've experienced a lot of pain, joy, happiness, sadness, envy & every villain's favorite emotion: _Revenge_! We are happy to learn that Samantha Simpson (now Scam) is indeed happily married to her once enemy, Tim Scam. It's strange. One never thought they could love another sooo _freely_, despite the fact of being WOOHP enemies for _almost _a decade. All of the plots he put together (effortlessly) to take over the very powerful agency, & time after time being thrown back into WOOHP's Prison Facilities by the 3 quick, smart, & skilled agents. All of this fighting & losing was put behind. All of those times she'd dreaded being around him _whenever _they had a mission, which either involved him breaking out of prison or worse, Terrence gathered his LAMOS team together in an effort to take over the agency or the world, were all just memories, memories of the _past_. Today was the start of her new life with her new husband & 1 year-old twin daughters. _Never _in a million years did she imagine being _married _to her long-time _enemy_. It's been almost 3 years since she's been happy, not to mention the once perfect, but stressful marriage she's endured before to former WOOHP agent Dean Turner, but _that _was all over. Last year, Sam gave birth to her daughters on Jerry's 65th birthday. She went into labor, & couldn't make it to the emergency room. There was a plan: As soon as the babies were born into the world, Sam & Scam would move out of the villa & move into his mansion. Unfortunately, that _didn't _go as planned. Apparently, Clover & Alex cried & begged them to stay because it "Wouldn't be the same without her & they can't be separated!" So, just to make things better, Sam agreed to stay for 2 more years, which made Alex very happy.

Alex, now officially married, has a job as an advice columnist for Beverly Hills High school. It is the first time in 6 years since she's been there as a student. Now being in her early 20s, it was definately a lot of emotional, yet happy memories running through her mind. Like the time Sam made her & Clover study with her so she could beat Mandy in the Spelling Bee, or they pulled a cruel, but hilarious joke on Clover by making her believe she & Sam's favorite band, Teensicle, had split up & Yves Mont Blanc was killed in a car accident, which meant he couldn't make anymore of his iconic boots. Or when Jerry bought Sam new haircare products, then later recieving a message from her that _wasn't _too thrilling.

Apparently, Jerry _accidentally _sent her some hair removal products, meaning she had lost all of her hair & _that _prevented her from hanging upside-down in some places during missions (Because her wig would fall off, causing Alex & Clover to laugh at her uncontrollably when they were _supposed _to be catching the bad guy, lol!). Alex remembered how embarrassed Sam was when she showed up at school. Mandy started calling her "Dr. Evil" & had shown up in _every _class of hers (that she _wasn't _in) to gloat about her baldness in front of the whole class. Clover & Alex came home & found her in her room, lying on her bed crying uncontrollably. Clover came up with a plan that'd have Mandy groveling in mercy: While she was asleep, Clover got a pair of hedge clippers, along with a razor & began to cut all of her hair off, which lead her to believe that she caught "Balditis". The next day at school, Mandy apologized to Sam (With Clover & Alex threatening to beat her ass to a pulp if she refused).

Clover is also happily married to Arnold. Yes, _Arnold _Jackson, who was once the school nerd, now "super-hunk" as she _loves _to call him. Arnold surprised her with a trip to Japan, where he proposed to her on their 5th date. Clover was kind of hesitant at first, only because she remembered _not _being so nice to him back in high school, not to mention she didn't recognize him when they ran into each other at the beach _or _Mali-U,when he paid her an unexpected visit by showing up in her Fashion 101 class with a big bouquet of pink roses along with a DVD of her favorite movie, _10 Things I Hate About You, but Wanna Change_. There was a card hidden in the flowers. It read:

_Roses are Red, violets are Blue_

_I'd love to have a chance again to see you_

_From the first time I saw you, I knew we'd never part_

_But if you don't mind, I'd do anything just to have your heart._

_Love,_

_An old Friend_

Soon after the reading the card, Clover's eyes began to fill up with tears, alarming Sam & Alex. On the ride home, Clover just stared out the window with a lovesick expression on her face, & blushing. Of course, Alex assumed that the roses were from one of her exes, _namely _Blaine. Sam got out of the car, along with Alex. "Clover, we're home. Are you coming inside or what?" she asked. Completely out of it, Clover responded, "Yeah, sure whatever, Mrs. Swanson." "Huh? Uh, Clover, we're not-" Sam cut Alex off, saying, "_No _chance of snapping her out of her daze, Al. Clover's been bitten..._again_." Confused, Alex asked, "Bitten by what, Sammy? She should've been _completely _clear from that mosquito infection she had 2 months ago...Unless, oh my God! The infection came back! We gotta get her to the ER, ASAP!" Laughing, Sam put a hand on her shoulder & said, "No, honey. I _mean _she's been bitten by the Love Bug again." Laughing nervously, Alex said, "Oh, right. I _knew _that." Scam & Jessey came out to greet their wives. "Hey, baby. How'd your midterm go?" Scam asked Sam. "I passed it with flying colors, so it was no biggie. I rushed through it so I could get back here with _you_." she said as she kissed him on his lips.

Soon after kissing, they both turned around to find Alex & Jessey nowhere to be found. Sam walked around to the back where they were in the hot tub. "Honey, I found them." Scam ran to where Sam was standing & picked her up, carrying her into the house & heading upstairs. Sam screamed in delight as he threw her onto the bed & started kissing her on her neck, which to her, was the _best _place. Climbing on top of her, Scam began to unbutton her Blue blouse slowly. As he slid the sleeves down, he soon came close to unbuttoning her bra, when he suddenly felt the bed shake. "Baby, you _didn't _tell me you had a vibrator feature installed in the remote." she moaned. Confused, Scam replied, "Uh, I _never _had a vibrating feature programmed in the remote, but I'll keep that in _miiiiind_!" he screamed as he & Sam were pulled down a fairly familiar tunnel, leading to WOOHP.

Meanwhile, Alex & Jessey were in the pool cooling off from the hot tub. They were kissing each other passionately. Jessey pulled her close to him & kissed her. "I love you so much, baby." he whispered in her ear, making her giggle & blush. She leaned in to kiss him when she suddenly felt the water rise up, form into the shape of a tornado & suck them into the drain. Clover, who was still in the car suddenly snapped out of her daydream & started to get out of the car. She slammed the door shut, only to be alarmed in shock when it swung back open & pulled her into the seat. Annoyed, she screamed, "Oh, not now, Jerr! I _haven't _figured out who my mystery man is!"

**WOOHP**

All 5 agents were seated on the Red leather couch, squished against one another with no room. Scam cleared his throat to break the silence. "Jerry, ya know you outta buy a bigger couch. I mean, look at us. We're bunched up together like Sardines in a can." he said, smirking. Clover joined in, "Yeah, I mean hello, Upgrade much?" Laughing, Jerry walked up to them & greeted them. "I'm so glad you all are here! I've called you here on account of a _very_ important, & exciting surprise!" he happily cheered. "Oh, My God! You _finally _agreed to give me a raise so I could go shopping at the Groove & buy myself & Arnie a pair of matching engagement bands? Jerr, you are so totally AWESOME! I take back _everything _I said about you being a pain in the ass." Clover happily cheered. "You're letting Tim & I go on a private honeymoon in Honolulu?" Sam perked. "You're giving yourself a _well-deserved _wardrobe change?" Alex teasingly asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Jerry said, "Clover, not even in your _dreams _will you be given a raise, Sam, I'll let you know in my will & Alex, I _don't _need a wardrobe change nor do I _need _Clover's fashion sense to do so." Shocked, everyone looked at the man with blank expressions on their faces. "You're joking, right? Scam asked, smirking. "Oh Tim, I'm afraid not, but I just want to take a quick picture to post on Facebook! Oh, you should see the looks on your faces!" he said, laughing. Alex now started to feel very uneasy. "Jerr, YOU have a Facebook page? Oh my God...I think I'm gonna be sick." she said, gagging. "Alex, I don't know _what _you're talking about." he lied, speed walking towards his computer. "Besides, how on _earth _would I know who your 1st crush was back in the 3rd Grade or what your first pet was or how _thankful _you are for having Sam, Britney, & Clover in your life?" he asked.

Sam looked at Jerry with confusion & asked, "Jerry, when did you _actually _create your Facebook page & how in the hell did you figure out _ALL _of that stuff about Alex?! Did you _hack _into our computer system at the house?!" Jerry looked at the Red-headed woman & quickly changed the subject by saying, "That's not important, Samantha. Right now, I want to get on with the big news! I've decided...to shut down WOOHP!" he happily announced. Clover suddenly leaped up from the couch & screamed, "Have you been drinking too much English Tea, Jerry? Why're you retiring from WOOHP?" "Yeah." joined Alex. "_Why _in the world would ya wanna give up the _only _thing that matters to you the most, Jerr?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "I don't buy it. You've had this company for almost 50 years & all of a sudden you're gonna give it up? Something tells me Terrance is all over _this _one." she said. Scam walked over to her & said, "I agree, Jerry. WOOHP is your platform & you've recruited a lot of originals/newbies here. After all, What else is there for them to fall back on if you shut it down?"

Jerry looked at them with a concerned look in his eyes & said, "I know this is sudden, but you have to realize, I'm much _too _old to run WOOHP, let alone run it a few more years. Believe me, I _don't _want to give it up, but I have to hang up my suit & tie. And-" Alex cut him off. Crying, she screamed, "No! I don't wanna retire as a spy, Jerr! I've _loved _this job since we've transferred to Bev High & Mali-U! We've got 6 years of experience up our sleeves & you helping us on a lot of missions along the way. We know how annoyed we get it for you WOOHPing us all the time when we didn't want to be assigned on missions, & we all love you _too _much to end it, but we can't imagine ourselves living normal lives & _not _being superspies. We just CAN'T!" Sam looked at Jerry, who shook his head "Yes" at her.

Walking over to the couch with Alex, Sam sat her down to explain the reason for Jerry's retirement from WOOHP. "Alex, sweetie. Jerry has Lung Cancer." Shocked, Alex replied, "What?! Jerr, Why didn't you tell us?" Clover looked up at him in tears & asked, "So You're not gonna be able to help us on missions anymore? Oh, I'm so _selfish_! Forget about my raise, Jerr. I'll just ask Norman to help me buy our engagement bands, okay?" All of a sudden, Jerry grabbed onto his desk & collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh, my God! Jerry? Jerry, are you alright? Alex screamed in panic. "Someone call an ambulance!" Sam screamed. Clover suddenly rushed to his side. "Jerr, You're gonna be alright. God, _please _let him survive this. We _can't _lose him." she prayed through tears. Sam walked over to Clover & wrapped her arms around her. "Come here, honey. I'm here." Clover burst out in tears & buried her head into Sam's shoulder. "We can't lose him, Sammy. He's done _too _much for us!" she cried. "I know, baby. But we have to be strong for him & Mrs. L." she assured her.

**_Beverly Hills Healthcare Hospital_**

The spies were all gathered inside of the waiting room, anxiously waiting for a doctor to come provide them with the news. Clover paced back & forth over & over, while the others sat around, almost wanting to lose hope. "Damn, where is he?! We've been waiting here for almost 2 hours!" she screamed, ready to just walk out. Scam walked over to her. "Clover, I know how anxious you are to find out how Jerry is doing, but the best thing to do right now is wait." he told her. "Hellooo, _that's _what we've been doing all this time! I just wanna know if he's alright! If he would've _told _us about his illness earlier on, we wouldn't have to sit here, thinking the absolute _worst_!" she screamed, now crying even more. Sam stood up from her chair, walking towards Clover. "Honey, I know how difficult this is for you, it's hard on all of us." A tall gentleman walked out of his office with a clipboard in hand. Scam walked up to him, assuming he had the info on Jerry's condition. The man had a blank stare on his face, almost as if he knew the outcome of the bad news was almost too unbearable to explain.

"Well, how's he doing? Can we go see him?" Alex asked him. The doctor looked at her. "I'm so sorry, but...we lost him." "What?!" they exclaimed in pure horror & disbelief. The doctor proceeded to tell them about the reason for his passing. Sam shot a confused look at him. "I-I'm sorry, You _lost _him? But how? He was _just _doing alright, I mean, that's what we thought. He couldn't have just died from a _collapse_! Please, Dr. Chayne, There's gotta be a way you can save him! Isn't there _something _you could do? You _can't _give up on him!" she screamed in tears. Scam wrapped his arms around her. "Honey, They tried to do all that they possibly could to save Jerry. There's nothing they can do. He's gone. I know you don't wanna hear this, but we have to-." "No! I'm **_not_** going to accept the idea of Jerry _never _being in our lives anymore! And what about Chelsea & Khelsea? How could he even _think _for a second that we can live without him?! They _love_ their Uncle Jerry! Oh, my God! How am I gonna explain this to them?" she asked, panicking. Alex walked over to her & hugged her tightly. "Sammy, don't worry. They've got their Auntie Clover & I to let them know the bad news, Okay?" she assured her. Clover walked over to where her friends were. "Hey, Has anyone gotten in touch with Mrs. L? I've tried to contact her, but she's not answering. I'm gettin' worried." she said.

Dr. Chayne walked over to Sam & put a hand on her shoulder. "You & your husband could go see him if you'd like." he said. Alex got up from her chair & asked, "Can my friend & I see him, too? We're _not _leaving them behind. Jerry is like family to us." Alex said, crying. Dr. Chayne looked her in the eyes & replied, "I'm sorry, but our patients can only have up to 2 visitors at a time. I'll make an exeption, though." Clover ran over to him & hugged him tightly. "Oh, Thank you so much!" she cried. "He's in Room 4B. Just go down the hall & turn Left." he said.

The spies headed down to the room where their boss was. Scam knocked on the door softly. "Come in." a faint voice replied. Scam walked inside the room. "Hey, Jerry. How ya doin'?" he asked. Jerry sat up in his bed. He looked around to see all of his agents surrounding him. "Oh, my...What happened?" he asked. Alex started to scream. "He lost his memory! I _knew _he wasn't gonna be okay!" she panicked. "Alex, What're you talking about, honey?" he asked. Clover laughed, saying, "Alex thought you lost your memory, Jerr." Jerry laughed. "I just had a little scare, Alex. There's absolutely nothing to worry about." Clover raised an eyebrow. "A _little _scare?! Jerry, You _collapsed _in front of us for God sakes! That was _more _than a little scare." she stated, tears running down her cheeks.

Confused, Alex looked at Jerry & said, "Dr. Chayne told us you..._passed _away, but you're alive & well now." Jerry took a deep breath & explained. "Girls, I had a minor attack & _almost _left here. I imagine the doctor told you a different story. Don't worry, I'll be fine, alright? Go on home." he said. Scam shot a suprising look at the frail old man. "No offense Jerr, but you can't expect _all _of us to just _leave _you here alone, especially in your condition." he said. Sam then got up from her seat & walked over to the bed. "Jerr, Scam & I will stay here with you, Okay?" she said.

Jerry's voice started to break. "That's very thoughtful of you, but I'll be fine. I promise you_ everything _will be alright. Please don't stress over me, honey." He pleaded tearfully. Respecting his wish, Sam & Scam walked out of the room & headed home.

**Spies' Villa**  
Clover & Alex were both seated at the kitchen table. Neither one of them had eaten since they left the hospital, & it was _obvious _why. They were worried about Jerry. They couldn't bear the thought of living a life without their boss. He taught them so much in a short amount of time. 6 years was _a lot _of experience. It never dawned on them how life would be without him. They'd never unexpectedly be WOOHPed, nor will their privacy be invaded & they won't be _forced _to go on anymore training sessions, which undoubtedly have _always _helped them on missions. And _those _were the times they _loved_ the most. They'll never forget all the special times they've spent together. Like the time Jerry threw a birthday party for Clover before she & Blaine went off to celebrate their engagement, which _surprisingly _lasted longer than she, Sam, & Alex thought. Clover remembered the last time she had a heart-to-heart conversation with him. She'd called him the night before she & Alex were set to go off to Paris with Sam & Scam to help celebrate their 2nd engagement.

Blaine came home late & told her he had a late mission that Jerry assigned for him. Clover figured _that _was a lie because first off, WOOHP _never _assigned missions late at night, especially since they all attended Mali-U, & Blaine was only a year older than she was when they first met. Sam had called Jerry to tell him goodbye, & _this _was when he informed her about Blaine's _mission_. Alex told Clover she caught Mandy in bed with him. Clover being the protective girlfriend, was apparently blind & stuck to her usual "Blainey would _never_ hurt me." motto. Eventually, _that _changed soon after she had to encounter the shocking truth while on a mission. Blaine figured she wouldn't find out, but she had ways, plenty of them. She waited until the 14th of December, (They set this date for their wedding, but unfortunately that _didn't _happen). She had cooked them both a big meal, but tossed it outside. Lucky she had good aim, because his plate landed straight on Mandy's porch, along with all of his clothes.

**LAMOS Headquarters**

Terrance was watching his computer screen with glee. "Ahhh, music to my ears. You see brother, once your precious WOOHP agents believe their beloved Jerry is dead, that'll give me the _perfect _chance to have them warm up to me & soon WOOHP will be mine! Oh, I can see it now: Sam, Alex & Clover will be managed by me, I mean _you_." he said, signaling for his new LAMOS recruit, Miranda James to appear. A tall woman walked into the LAMOS office & greeted her boss, along with the other members, Boogie Gus, Myrna Beesbottom & Helga Von Guggen. She had a look, which was similar to Sam's. Her hair appeared to be just a few inches longer than hers, but a Blond-Reddish color. "I'm ready for my assignment, Mr. Lewis." she replied, winking. "Good. I'm ready for it, too. All I have to do is get _everyone else _on board." he said, smirking.

**Spies' Villa**

Sam, Clover, Alex & Britney were all seated in the living room, crying. They were all worried about their boss, the man who spent most of his time mentoring them over the years. Sam paced back & forth, her mind filled with thoughts of fear & uncertainty based on whether or not Jerry was alright. Soon, the phone rang. Alex ran over to the phone & put the call on speaker so everyone would be able to hear. The man's voice was very uneasy. "Mrs. Scam, I'm afraid I have some unprepared news." He took a deep breath & proceeded to explain. "Jerry had another attack, _this _time very severe. We spent over an hour trying to revive him, but had no success. He's gone." Scam walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Come here, baby." he said as he embraced in a warm hug. Sam laid her head on his chest & cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Clover rushed over to Sam, with Alex & Britney following close behind her. "Sammy, I know how hard this is for you, sweetie, but-" she was interrupted by a fairly familiar voice. "Gee, Samantha, & I thought _Alex _was the gullible one. Looks like you've got her beat. The man replied, laughing. Shocked, Sam along with the others turned around to find Jerry standing before them in the flesh.

Clover gave a confused look at her boss. "Jerry, You're supposed to be..._dead_! Alright, start talkin'. What in the hell would _convince _you to _fake _your own death?! Have you _lost _your damn mind?" she barked. Jerry was confused himself because even _he _didn't know what she was talking about. "Uh, Clover. I _didn't _fake my own death. There must be some mistake. I was on vacation the same exact time you all flew to Paris to help Sam celebrate her engagement-" There was a long period of silence. "Terrance! He used a portion of my DNA to create a clone...I guess that'd explain why "I" shut down WOOHP. That son of a bitch! He's trying to take away the most valuable thing away from me along with the 2nd valuable thing that matters..._all _of you." he said, tearing up. Sam walked over to him & replied, "Don't worry, Jerr. We'll make sure Terrance doesn't snatch WOOHP from under you."

Oh, man is Jerry pissed! I introduced a new character who'll later be known as Scam's ex...

To **Cresenta's-Lark**,  
Thank you _sooo _much for reading my first story! Ur feedback has been _extremely _beautiful! I appreciate it loads! I think u're gonna love this first chappie of my new fanfic, "Evil Ex Much?"

Enjoy!  
Much ,

**TashaelaGrayLovesArt**


	2. Unexpected, Yet Almost Wonderful Reunion

Alrighty everybody! Here's the 2nd chapter to _Evil Ex, Much_?

Author Post  
I've got a _really _good feeling about this chapter. I've introduced Scam's ex in Chapt. 1 & she's gonna make a big entrance soon-one that neither Sam or Scam will be ready for. I started this chappie about a month ago...I've been SUPER busy with school. I've multitasked, lol! BIG Thankz to **Cresenta's-Lark** for your beautiful feedback (& giving me 2 reasons to love Totally Spies!™ even more than I did when I was younger)! Sam/Scam are those 2 reasons.

I'd also love to give another BIG Thankz to **Estival-Blue **for adding me as a friend! Lotz of luv! Okay, folks! Off to write another chap!

**Disclaimer**:_ Totally Spies!_™ is mine, right? *Smirk* Just kiddin', it's Marathon's. If there's a 7th season, will David & Arnold make a comeback?

**LAMOS**

Terrance sat in his office thinking about just how **smoothly **his plan was going. He had it all written out: He'd phone in an old friend of his former LAMOS member & stage a meeting between them. The _only _problem was she isn't as smart as she looks. In fact, he'd have a _better _chance of pushing her off on Clover. Smirking, he said, "Yes, the Blonde one. She'd be _perfect_. I'll use her to get access to WOOHP! But I need another spy...Alex. Yes! She'll be perfect. She's _very _easy to fool & I'll easily get my hands on WOOHP! Oh, it's GENIUS!"

Terrance picked up his smartphone & fingered through his contacts. He came across Boogie Gus' number. Soon after a few rings, the call went to voicemail. Agitated, he left a quick message: "_Hey, BG. I need you to give me a callback as soon as you can. I've got a plan & I need you in on it_." Everything was set to go. All he had to do now was make sure "Jerry" wasn't going to screw things up for him. Next, he phoned his "brother" to give him directions for faking his illness longer. "Jerry, how are you feelin'?" he asked. "Jerry" didn't respond. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Lewis, but I can't go through with this." he said with fear & uncertainty in his voice. Terrance nearly contained his anger. "What in God's name-?!" "Look, I know how _important _this is for you, but you said it yourself. This plan may _not _go as planned. And it could only get worse if-..." Terrance snapped, "I _know _the setbacks this plan can endure, alright? As long as you don't fuck this up for me, we'll be good." he said, feeling like he may _finally _get his revenge.

**Mali-U Cafe**

Sam, Clover & Alex were all seated at a table drinking Banana-Guava Smoothies. Sam was taking small sips, causing Clover & Alex to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Sammy, Are you okay?" Clover asked. Sam raised up from her glass. "I'm just shocked that Jerry just showed out of the blue, when he was supposed to be...You know." Alex joined, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't even _bear _the thought of Jerry never being in our lives. It's like when he announced his retirement from WOOHP. I mean, Why in the hell would he wanna give up his job & _us _as his employees? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't buy the 'I wanna give up WOOHP' thing."

Clover looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Soon a familiar-looking female with maroon-colored bushy like hair walked up to them. "Sam? Alex? Clover?! It's me, Caitlin! We went to Bev High together!" she screamed happily. Sam stood up from the table & replied, "Wow, You know, Cait, I _would _be able to recognize you. Did you fly all the way from BH to come follow Mandy around like a _lost _puppy? You _really _expect us to believe that you flew here to tie up the loose ends in your _pathetic _life? Look, I'll save you the trouble. Mandy's on the 4th Floor, just above the Dean's office. You can do us all a favor, stop the fake ass BFF bullshit because we _weren't_, aren't & _never _will be friends with your materialistic, egotistic, good-for-nothing, shallow ass, alright?! Mandy _doesn't _need you & we sure as hell _don't _need you! Oh, & when you voted for me in the Most-Likely category back in High School, you remember, "Most-Likely to stay Single." May I remind you so you won't forget? Just so you know, I'm happily married, to a _wonderful _man who loves me for me. We've been married 2 years goin' on 3 with 2 _beautiful _daughters. So, _think _before you judge, skank!" she snapped.

Clover & Alex stood speechless looking at Sam as if she was a nutcase. "Wow, _Somebody's _had a lil' Scam in their breakfast, today. Sam, What the _hell _was that all about? I'm sure Caitlin was coming here to visit Malibu just to check out Mali-U." Alex said in a concerned tone. Annoyed, Clover replied, "Yeah, And I'm _suddenly _gonna stop shopping at the mall because I have _better _things to do with my life. Right. I'm sorry, but I agree with Sammy. We _all _know why Caitlin's here. She wants to be Mandy's flunky because she has _nothing _to live for. If that's not _pathetic_, then I don't know what is." Laughing, Sam said, "Clover, You know her _way _more than I do. I shouldn't have went off on her like that. It's _totally _not like me at all. I don't know what came over me. Alex stood up from the table, with Clover following behind her. "Sam, You don't _need _to apologize for snapping on Caitlin. Besides, if you ask me, she _deserved _it." she replied, laughing.

Clover walked back to the table & grabbed her purse. She then walked over to the car & got in the back. Sam ran over to her, grabbing her arm. "Clover, honey I think we should wait on going to WOOHP. There was a message on our answering machine I thought you'd wanna check it out." she said, concerned. Clover looked up at her & asked, "Who was the message from, Sam?" Sam looked down at her shoes & started humming quietly. "Sammy, Don't get all _quiet _on me. Was it Dean? Oh my God! He like, _so _totally wants you back-You're not thinking about _taking _him back, are you? Sam, _Don't _you remember all of the shit that _player _put you through?! You _seriously _can't be thinkin' about getting back together with him!" Clover protested. Sam raised an eybrow at her friend. "Clover, Do you _hear _yourself? Why in the hell would I run back to him? If you remember, you didn't see him as much of a _player _when you _slept _with him while we were married."

Clover looked her in the eye & gasped at her friend's sudden statement. "Uh, Sam I _didn't _sleep with him. _Mandy _did." Sam smirked, knowing she just caught the blonde off-guard, deciding she should just keep playing along, she remained quiet. Clover looked at the smirking redhead & started to cry. She couldn't believe her friend would _accuse _her of sleeping with her ex-husband, when all the while _he _was sneaking around with her enemy. "Sam, I...I can't believe _you _of all people would think I _slept _with him! I was _engaged _to Blaine for God's sake! You know that." she cried. Sam laughed while staring at Clover. "I'm kidding, sweetie." she replied, making Clover smile. "We should probably head over to WOOHP & see what Jerry wanted to tell us." she said. They all got in the car & drove to WOOHP.

**WOOHP**

Jerry was at his desk frantically pacing back & forth. Obviously, he wasn't prepared on telling the girls (or Scam) the news about his brother's plan to keep up the "Jerry's dead" charade. He took a deep breath. "_Jerry, It's best to tell them now rather than keep it hidden from them_." he thought to himself. He remembered the damage that was brought onto Clover & Alex when they found out that Sam & Tim were secretly dating for over 6 years. Alex, however was happy at the fact that Sam had _finally _found herself a good man, despite the fact they were enemies. The only thing that mattered to her was Sam's happiness. After all, it was the _first _time she was happy in a while. Jerry thought back to when James used her to help him kidnap the President. Tim would never do anything like that to her. He loved her to _pieces _& nothing or_ no one _would change his love for her. At least, _that's _what Jerry hoped.

Soon, a Blonde-Haired woman in her mid 30's came out from her office. "Jerr, I'm like, _so _happy you are letting me work here again. It reminds me of old times. Me, you, & my Scammy. Oh, I could see it now, me & my husband along with our daughters. I love the _sound _of that. It's almost as if...we _never _separated." she said, smirking while laughing evilly. Jerry looked at her, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Your _husband_, Miranda? You _do _know Tim's married to Samantha, right?" he reminded her, making sure she understood him.

Miranda snapped out of her daydream. Coming back to reality, she stated, "Jerry, I _know _for a fact that Scammy & I belong to one another. You know it, I know it & Scam knows it. Now, Fill me in on this 'Sam' that's playing the Wife role to _my man_. What's she like? Is she a good girl gone bad? What is so _perfect _about her? How long has she worked here? What could she _possibly _give Scam that I can't, huh?!" she snapped. Jerry could definately tell his former agent _wasn't _herself. Why was she acting so...strange & _jealously _delusional? Saying she & Tim scam were..._married_, with daughters? Now, he was worried. He thought about the news & took another deep breath.

Soon, Sam, Clover, Alex & Scam all walked through the door. Jerry's heart started to beat uncontrollably, causing him to sweat. Disgusted, Clover replied, "Jerr, You need a hanky or somethin' cause you're sweating more than Britney did when she met Blaine for the first time." Clearing his throat, Jerry walked up to them & explained why he called them. "I brought you all here because there's someone I want you to meet." When the woman appeared, Scam suddenly got a warm feeling in his chest & soon he was blushing. "Everybody, I'd love to introduce you to Miranda James-Scam." Jerry said, making a gesture to bring her out. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Scam? As in _Mrs_. Tim Scam?!" "Oh my...I see I've made a _terrible _mistake." Jerry stated, slightly embarrassed.

Scam stood up from the sofa & walked over to the woman, unable to speak. Soon Miranda pulled him close to her, wrapped her arms around him & stared deeply into his eyes. Breaking the silence, Clover laughed, "Sam, Looks like you've got a little _competition_." Annoyed, Sam replied, "Oh, please Clover. You know Scam loves me & _only _me. There's absolutely _no reason _why he would go back to her after 10 years of marriage." Alex looked at her. "I don't know, Sammy. They do look pretty close, but hey. You may never know."

Still gazing into each other's eyes, Scam said, "Miranda, I've _missed _you so much. How long has it been?" "_Too _long, baby." she said, while moving in close to kiss him. Sam rushed over to the 2 love-birds. "Okay, You've had your fun, honey. Now _come _back to me." she said as she violently pushed the woman away from him. "Scammy, _Who _is this?!" Miranda asked in an annoyed tone. "Miranda, This is my _wife_, Samantha. We've been married for 2 years." "I'm sorry, _married_? But you told me you'd _never _marry again! You _promised_!" Sam then interrupted her. "Excuse me, When did _my _husband promise you _another _chance to dig your claws into him? That'll _never _happen while _I'm _around. And if you _think _for a second that this little 'reunion' is just _another _step ahead to try & convince him to _leave _me alone with our 2 daughters, sweetie, You've got _another _thing comin'." she snapped.

Jerry, Clover, Alex looked at Sam in shock. Tim, who was smiling at his woman in shock after she'd just given his ex-wife the rundown. Miranda, unphased by her ex-husband's current wife's ultimatum, snapped back, "Look, **bitch**! Scam _was_, is, & **ALWAYS **will be my man. That will _never _change. Let's face it. How _long _will it be 'till he gets tired of your horny, _desperate_, needy ass & come back to a _real _woman? It won't be too long, honey because you are nothin' but a _manufactured _rebound _slut_!" she coldly stated. Seething with anger, Sam protested, "Miranda, The _only _thing that's manufactured is _you_. Look at yourself. I'm real, You're _fake_. Scam will _never _come running back to your silicone-filled ass. So _until _you get that through your empty brain, step aside."

Miranda then slapped the red-head & punched her in the face. Sam kicked the Blonde in the stomach, causing her to fall back on the floor. Miranda got up & ran over to Jerry. "You're a _crazy _person! I can't _wait _until Tim leaves you!" she screamed. "Well, You can _keep _on waiting, sweetie. Cause he's _never _gonna leave me." she assured her.

Walking back to the Red loveseat, Sam stared at the woman with disgust in her eyes. She was seriously _outraged _at the extent this woman tried to go just to win her ex back. In her eyes, Miranda was a _rebound _woman. Scam was no fool. He knows when he's being played. He was quick to figure out whether he is being used just for someone else's personal gain or using his family as a way to throw him off track. Sam thought about Muffy. "_That woman tried to steal him away from me. I'll be __**damned **__if I let some Blonde plastic airhead have her chance with him!_" she thought, wanting to get up & attack the delusional tramp a second time.

"Scam, Let's go. I can't _stand _the sight of this woman. Clover, Alex, We need to talk." "Sammy, I know you don't wanna hear this honey-" Alex suddenly stopped & looked over to Scam, who was staring at Sam with dark eyes filled with lust & desire. "Clover, You & Alex will be alright here?" he asked. "Yeah, We'll be fine, Tim. Besides, We _know _what you're rushing home to do." she said, winking at Sam.

_Spies' Villa_

Sam was running inside the house as Scam chased behind her. He grabbed onto her by her waist & pulled her close to him. "How about you let me finish what we _started _last night?" he said, kissing her on the collarbone. "While you get ready for me, I'll get ready for you by putting on that strapless see-through gown that _turns _you on so much." she said in a seductive tone. As Scam got prepared for a _very _special night with his wife, he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw what looked like Miranda peeking in through the window. Sam was in the bathroom changing out of her clothes she wore when she was at WOOHP. She quickly slid out of them & grabbed the see-through Black night gown, which was hung on the shower door. It would be the first time she'd be able to show her husband her _sexy _side, that she wasn't _all _about mystery & smarts. Just as she was about to come out of the bathroom, Scam came running in & slammed the door shut behind him. Smiling, Sam took it as a way to start making her move.

Scam suddenly jumped back as she tried to touch him. "What's wrong, baby? Don't you wanna make love to your _beautiful _wife?" she asked, slowly moving her finger up his rock-hard abdomen, making him shiver. "Yeah, I do. I just...need to take care of something." he said, kissing her.  
"Alright, I'll be waiting for you, honey." Sam said, catching a good glimpse of her husband in nothing but a towel wrapped around him. Scam rushed back to the bedroom & pulled on a Black T-Shirt, then walked outback to where Miranda was devotedly waiting for him. He walked over to her, looking annoyed & disgusted, but she _didn't _care. This was her chance to _have _him. To _love _him. To _become one _with him. And that was _exactly _what she yearned for.

Well, I wonder what Miranda has up her sleeve...Scam's in for a wild ride! HeHe!

To **Cresenta's-Lark**,

I know it's been a long time & U've been waiting for me to submit my second chapt. I'm sorry, lol! All in all, my cover & OC _totally _makes up for my lateness in submission. Enjoy! I think U'll this!

Much ,

**StoryMaker1991**

**Anyone who comes across this story can feel free to R/GF (Read/Give Feedback/Fave). It'll mean the absolute world to me to read ur feedback. It's ALOT more easier posting my stories on here. I wrote them on DeviantArt, now I realize that it's better to just post them on here. Makes things less confusing **


	3. Nice To See You, Too?

**Author Post  
**Konnichiwa watashi no yūjin! (Hello, my friends!) Chappie #3! Enjoy!

**Special Post** ,

I logged in today & was _very _surprised to get a 6-Month Anniversary message of being a Deviant. I forgot that quick that I joined this site _way _back in November 2013. Actually, it _doesn't _really seem like it's been that long. Time flies, doesn't it?! I must say it's been very fun meeting a lot of people here on DA. I love being on here & am very thankful as well as blessed to have met some very wonderful, yet talented deviants. With that in mind, I wanna thank everyone for making me feel welcome & enjoying my fanfics as well as my collages! Thank ya'll so much!

Much ,  
**TashaelaGrayLovesArt**

**Disclaimer**: (_In my Clover voice_): This is like, _so _totally not fair! _Totally Spies!_™ isn't mine. Marathon© owns it. I _hate _my life, lol! JK  
**  
Spies' Villa**

Scam walked up to Miranda, who was smiling at him unable to contain her excitement. She'd been waiting for this moment forever. Nothing was going to ruin it, not even _her_. "What the hell are you doing here? I _told_ you we're not going to be together, EVER! You better leave now unless you wanna face my wife again." he demanded. Miranda pulled him close to her & slowly moved her lips close to his, attempting to kiss him. Stopping her in her tracks, Scam put his hand over her mouth. "Ain't happenin', sweetie." "Oh? You wanna do it in the house, baby? Why don't I give you a little strip tease to get you turned on." she purred seductively.

Now becoming irritated, Scam yelled, "Stop trying to seduce me with affection & sexual dances to get me to sleep with you! You heard Jerry & Sam: I'm taken. You know what that means? I'm unavailable, off the radar. I'm _not _interested in your company, Miranda. I loved you when we were together, but that was the _past_! Sam is my wife now. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go make this a night she'll _never _forget." he proudly stated. Now, crying, Miranda looked her ex in the eye & replied, "She's _not _good for you, Scammy. Soon enough, You'll see that when she breaks your fragile little heart. And when _that _happens, which it will, I'll be here to mend your heart with my love."

Sam came out of the house in nothing but a bra & underwear. Startled, Scam turned around, only to see her looking pissed & suspicious. "Jumpy, much? What're you doing out here? Why is _she _here?! Tim, You'd better give me an explanation _RIGHT NOW_!" she angrily demanded. "Baby, Can we talk in the house, where it's quiet? I don't think the neighbors would be too thrilled with us screaming." he calmly said. "Oh, I don't think you should be _worried _about the neighbors. Tell me WHY this manipulative _slut _is in our front yard or else you're going to know how it feels to be a _divorced _man!" she said. "Sam, I _honestly _don't know how she got here. She was peeping through the window, so I came out here-" "To what? Tell her to leave? Of course you did. Otherwise she wouldn't _still _be here trying to seduce you. I've had my share of broken promises & bad relationships in the past & let me tell you, I am **NOT **going through that again, dammit!" she screamed.

Hugging her, Scam replied, "Yes, I came out here to tell her to leave or else she was gonna have to face you again. If you don't believe me, You can ask Clover." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Ask Clover?! What does _she _have to do with the fact that Mrs. Delusional over there won't leave us alone, Scam?" "Miranda then interrupted her. "Because I had an affair with Blaine once he broke things off with her. I was so broken over the fact that Scammy didn't wanna be with me anymore, so I


	4. Nobody's Fool (It's How You Play the Gam

**Miranda's Mansion**

Miranda was extremely thrilled at the fact she had Tim all to herself. Little did she know, he was only pretending to have feelings for her, just so he can kick her to the side. Besides, it was only a matter of time before she actually found out about he & Sam's divorce. "Miranda, Why are we here? Did something happen with you & that beautiful readhead I'm married to?" he asked, pretending as though he forgot who he was talking about. "Oh, baby. You don't remember? Sam filed for a divorce soon after finding out about our affair. She doesn't want _anything _to do with you ever again." she said, helplessly grinning from ear to ear. "I know. After she found out, Clover had all of my bags packed & they were sitting at the door outside. I expected Sam to be pissed at me, but _Clover_? She was the _last _person I wanted to upset. After all, Sam is like her sister. They've known each other since Preschool." he said. Sighing, he then said, "Oh, my God. Mrs. Gabby is gonna flip out once she finds out. I remember she made Clover keep her promise about making sure I don't hurt her. I broke that promise _myself_." he said, acting disappointed.

Miranda walked over to him, embracing him in a hug. "Scammy, You've done all that you could to stay faithful & true to Sam. I know how much you love her. Maybe this is a sign that...things between you are _over_, but I don't wanna come between you if you get back together with her." she said, trying not to burst out crying with tears of joy.

Scam looked at the Blonde & retorted, "You sound pretty sure that Sam & I will never be together again. I know why you came here, Miranda. It's not because you're working for Terrance at LAMOS at all, is it?. You obviously are still pissed at the fact that I refused to start a family with you. I was only with you because of Jerry & WOOHP. He wanted us to get married, we did that. At that time you were still married to your husband, Leo. It wasn't until then when he divorced you, you took out all of your anger by seeking revenge against Geraldine simply because she let your ass go. Then, after he found out about us, you _killed_ him."

**"**That's not true & you know it! I didn't kill him because he found out about our affair. It was because...I couldn't risk the thought of him leaving me for another woman. Once I met you, _everything _changed. It was like all the things about my past just suddenly...went silent." she said, hoping he'd believe her.

Smirking, Tim said, "Miranda, You were always so innocent when you _lie_. I mean, do you _seriously _think I'm gonna buy this 'I only killed my ex-husband in fear of him finding out about my past' routine? That last thing I said didn't happen, no? Jerry didn't want us to get married. _You _did. You'd do just about _anything _to make sure I married you & made sure **_nobody _**got in the way of it. If you didn't know it then, I _never _had feelings for you." he said in an annoyed tone.

Smirking, Miranda agreed by saying, "Same here. I wouldn't even be going through with this 'Pretend to be Tim Scam's wife & kill WOOHP agent Samantha so I can _finally _run my brother's agency into the ground.' cherade if it wasn't for Terrance breathing down my neck every minute. I mean, how desparate do you have to be to loathe your brother so much? I don't wanna ruin what you & Samantha have, trust me when I say that, Tim." Tim looked over at his 'wife' & said, "I gotta get home before Sam starts to suspect something. I'll see you later, baby." "Bye, Scammy. I'll miss you!" she swooned.

**Spies' Villa, Alex's Room**

Alex & Jessey were sitting on the floor with nothing but the bedroom sheets wrapped around them. "You were _awesome_, baby. I don't know another man who can love me as much as you do." Alex moaned. Laughing, Jessey replied, "What about that guy you met at the gym when you & the girls lived in BH? Raymond?" "Oh, you mean Mr. 'I'm so obsessed with my muscles?' The man dumped me after I ate some of those protein bars & then had the nerve to tell me he doesn't date girls who are more _buff _than him. I wasn't about to let him diss me, so I did what I do best: kicked his ass." she said.

Clover then knocked on the door as she walked in the room quietly. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything. You know, since you two are busy makin' babies." she said. Blushing, Alex gushed, "Clover, don't say 'Makin' Babies' too loud. You remember the _last _time Sam said the same thing? My mom was here faster than Mandy at a 50% off handbag sale at Mali-U Shoe." she said. Laughing, Clover stated, "Oh, yeah, I remember. She was super excited over the fact that you were planning on having a baby, she was more prepared than Sammy at a WOOHP training session. Birth-Control pills & all." she laughed.

Jessey added, "She even had some of your old baby clothes prepared along with your baby toys." Given the fact that Carmen was thrilled at the thought of becoming a grandmother, Jessey already knew that he & Alex wouldn't have to worry about buying any supplies for about a year. That includes baby food, bottles, toys, formula, & little cute outfits. Clover was on her cellphone texting Arnold when she suddenly received a special message. She shrieked in excitement as she read a message:

"_Hey, Ally! Guess who? lt's Kay J! I've been wanting to catch up with you to see how you & Jess are doing. I'm so excited about the baby news as I know you two will be wonderful parents . I know how happy Sam will be once she learns that she's going to be an Aunt. There's something else I need to tell you. Syndeya is flying down to Malibu with me. Remember the last text I sent you said she's doing a lot better with her English? Well, we had a special WOOAP (World Organization Of Animal Protection) press conference. Of course, there were a lot of questions being asked in English & she understood most of them , meaning she answered them all in the phrases she's learned. She's very excited to see you all again, especially Sam, due to the fact she spent most of her time helping her with her English, prior to her 1st visit. I can also tell Clover's been rubbing off on her a little:-). All she's been talking about was 'shopping with the sweet Blonde-haired woman'. Well, that's all 4 now. Can't wait 2 see you again. sweetie!"_

TTYS (Talk to you soon),

Kaytee-Jo

Screaming with excitement, Clover shouted, "Alex, Your best friend is coming down here & she's bringin' the little cute one along! Oh, my God! I can't wait to show her all of the little gifts I got her! She's gonna love 'em!" Alex got up off the floor & sat on the bed next to her. "It's been 5 years since we last saw each other, Clover. I am so excited for her to be here! We've got so much to catch up on since she found out about me being a super-spy. We can go see my favourite pop-star Gwen Rocki & go to the Malibu Animal Shelter!" she said, her eyes filling up with tears. Sam came in from downstairs. "Hey, What's all the excitement about? Alex, Are you pregnant, honey? Oh, wow! This is...wonderful news! I'm gonna go call Mrs. V right now & tell her the great news!" she said as she pulled out her iPhone. "Sam, Don't! I don't wanna get her hopes up too soon." "Well, why not? Don't you wanna see her excitement? Look, I know how difficult this is for you, honey, but you have to get used to the fact that your mom's gonna be around you more since you're having a baby." she said as she walked towards the bed & sat down next to her. Alex looked at Sam & took a deep breath. "Sammy, I lost the baby." "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Now, I know why you didn't want me to call your mom." Sam said as she hugged her.

Tim walked through the door. "Hi, baby. I'm glad you're here. We need to talk. It's important." Sam turned away from him. "I thought you were supposed to be with your wife. If you're going back to her, I have all of your shit packed up so you can finally get the hell out of my life. I don't have time to waste with someone who's gonna hurt me continuously. I've been through too much over the years &-" Scam took Sam by the hand & led her outside so they could talk.

"Sam, honey. I'm not with her. Whether you wanna believe it or not, she's out of my life for good. You're the only one that I want to be with & nobody's gonna get in the way of that. You _must _believe me when I say that." Sighing, Tim continued, "You want the truth? Miranda & I weren't _really _married. We just decided to get married because Jerry saw us as the perfect WOOHP team at the time & since we worked so good together, he wanted us to be the Bonnie & Clyde of WOOHP. I'm not in love with her, we _hated _each other & I was one who enjoyed working on missions alone, so the thought of working with a female agent shocked me. Believe me, I had absolutely no idea that she was back in town. I called her about a year-" "Wait, you **_called _**her?! When? Was it the day before our wedding or before we got back together?" Sam screamed in outrage.

"It was _way _before you & I met. Remember? When I posed as Mac Smit? Not recently, I promise you we are never getting back together, okay? Terrance obviously gave her the rundown on how she was gonna help him finally get his shot at running WOOHP. So, for him, hiring her at LAMOS was a perfect move...at least on his part. Don't you see? He's like Plankton. He will do whatever it takes to get WOOHP, just like Plankton will do whatever it takes to get his scrawny little hands on the Krabby Patty formula." Scam said. "So you're comparing Jerry's brother to a one-eyed roach? Oh, that narrows it down _sooo _much! What about the part where she's desperately trying to break up our marriage, huh?!" she said.

"I don't care _how _much you try to justify it, Tim. She's not gonna stop tormenting us _until _she & Terry both get what they want: Revenge!" Pausing, Sam realized she just came up with a sinister plan of her own. "What? What is it?" Scam asked, now catching on to the smirk plastered on his wife's face. "We have to pretend as though you cheated on me with another woman & every time Miranda's around, we'll argue about it to make it seem as though we're on the verge of divorce, making her believe you're available." she said, still smirking. Scam, who was now smirking, kissed his wife, saying, "This is genius. But how am I gonna convince someone I've despised working with that I'm in love with her?" "Simple, baby. I won't have to worry too much about you actually sleeping with her because she hates you. You just have to annoy her to the point of her actually quitting LAMOS." "I love it when you talk dirty, baby." he said as he gave her another kiss.

Woo-hoo! The end of another chappie! Let's see:  
Alex's friends Syndeya Lopez & Kaytee-Jo Marisol (My new OC's) are flying in for a visit in Chappie 5. Sam's friend, Sharon is also flying down from the Big Apple! Our little Sammy has a plan...but will it backfire? Next, on the _Young & The Restless_. Ha ha. I fooled y'all there, didn't I?

**Cresenta's-Lark**,

I've tried to be as fast as I can to finish this chappie! As always, thank u sooo very much for your support! I hope u enjoy this! BTW, I _meant _to say I promise to _not _keep you waiting next time (In my note, lol).

Much ,  
**TashaelaGrayLovesArt**


End file.
